<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>新加坡无良故事 by Jonnayoly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415030">新加坡无良故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly'>Jonnayoly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, MUJI海南鸡饭调料包的广告文（？）, with love - Freeform, 我终于写清水甜文了, 这篇是BE前后有意义</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因为想到麦子的颜色就会微笑，所以想到兔牙，卷发和红格子衬衫也会微笑。</p><p>“真的没必要担心”可以用任何方式表达，也可以用任何声音听懂。</p><p>“我不会离开你”会溶解成自信，在名为Eddy Chen的人格里电离，最后让微笑的浓度在他们之间攀升。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BE-Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>新加坡无良故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>两位爹爹就在透明柜门里舞吧，两个人逛超市的画面已经在我脑子里挥之不去了。 </p><p>写的很没手感，有的来自真实事件有的是我编的，中间没讲啥时候在一起的，19年中旬左右，所以busking的时候还没在一起，后面是情侣所以时间线很乱。 </p><p><strong>BE有差，前后有意义，但是没肉</strong>，温馨幸福甜饼我也写不出来了……以后规规矩矩搞翻译…… 写的不好，大家尽情嫌弃，不用管我（</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>RPF免责：这俩与我的文没有关系，我只是个面无表情的码字工。</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>新加坡无良故事</h1>
<p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以这次我们要待多久？“ Eddy随手拿起一个盘子，射灯照在玻璃柜台上，各式各样的瓷器整齐地摆放在一起。</p><p> </p><p>“至少到明年春节。“ Brett正对着一排木碗挑挑拣拣，好笑地拿起一个来给他看。”为什么会有这么大的木盆，能装什么用？这东西根本没法盛热汤。”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy捏着盘子，看了一眼那个木头碗，好吧，准确的说应该是个小盆。深棕色的木头打磨的非常光滑，衬得拿着它的手白的有点刺眼。“也许可以用来装沙拉？” </p><p> </p><p>Brett笑了笑，兴致勃勃地把木盆放进了购物车。</p><p> </p><p>春节才回的话，圣诞又要一起过了，好在新加坡温度还好，他俩基本上除了琴什么都没带，Brett提前订了半夜一点的打折机票，两个人抱着琴在机场轮流望风。飞机后半程Brett睡的张开了嘴，口水都快流出来，手里还攥着一包开封的卫生纸。Eddy可庆幸自己这次没有丢人地流口水了。那张Brett睡觉的丑照已经被他存在手机相册里，和某张“睡美人”的照片存在一起，老老实实地在一个名叫BrettyBang的相册安了家。</p><p> </p><p>“Eddy？原来……你喜欢这个颜色？“ Brett的声音仿佛从远处传来，Eddy打了个激灵，假装刚刚没有在想流口水的丑照。“什么？” 他低头一看，手里还抓着刚才拿起来的盘子，绿莹莹的，新鲜的像刚拔起来的荷叶，上着被夏日暴雨洗过一般莹润的釉。</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“我还喜欢荧光黄呢，到时候家里堆满荧光黄的餐具，你等着吧。”他把绿盘子放下，拿起另一边的白瓷盘。Brett笑弯了腰，还不忘伸手跟他比了个四，于是他严肃地点了点头，拿起一大摞盘子作势要扔进购物车。”好好好，对不起。“Brett把购物车往边上一推，冲他拜了两拜，Eddy才满意地放下那一大摞，拿了四个小心地放好。</p><p> </p><p>“然后买什么？“Brett推着车子准备往下一个柜台走。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy掏出手机看看之前记的购物清单，他们已经买好了锅碗瓢盆刀叉勺还有两双筷子（Brett非常好奇，见鬼，为什么筷子一双要足足8刀）两个颜色不一的杯子（这样我们就不会弄混了，Eddy颇有些得意，并且抢先选了蓝色），一大堆卫生纸和打折垃圾袋，现在只缺一些毛巾和床单。长时间的潮湿环境让他俩只剩下唯一一条用真空袋保存好的床单还能用，没有备用的换洗。热带国家，都是热带国家的错。</p><p> </p><p>“走，去床上用品区！”Eddy举着手机示意Brett往另一个方向去。</p><p> </p><p>他刚才想什么来着？算了，不重要。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>听说这道菜逐字逐句地翻译过来，就是鸡油饭的意思。Brett一边剥蒜一边想，Eddy本来要溜进来帮忙，被他想都没想就从厨房轰了出去。真是奇怪，Eddy一个人在家煮的方便面也算像模像样，可只要他俩同时在同一间厨房带够一分钟，一定会出某种事故。第一次Eddy直接往锅里倒凉水烧炸了一只50刀的铁锅，新买的，第一次上灶就遇到这样的惨状，只能说锅生艰难。第二次Eddy碰到了胡椒瓶，伸手扶的时候胳膊肘碰到了案板上的萝卜，萝卜弄歪了案板，蹭掉了案板旁没放稳的刀。第三次Eddy偷吃了一块新炸的茄盒，当天就食物中毒送去了医院。</p><p> </p><p>总而言之，不让Eddy Chen进有Brett Yang所在的厨房已经成了他的某种生存技能。</p><p> </p><p>香菜梗，生姜，大蒜，再来点油，只是一些普通的材料，打成泥之后竟然散发出一种奇异的香气，有时候，人的智慧一旦用于享乐，水平总会疯长。他把调料，鸡肉和米饭一起放进电饭锅里蒸。尤其是现代社会，各式各样的调料包让做饭变得很便捷，MUJI的饭素一向是懒人的好朋友，居家的好帮手。就算其实你只是对着油管视频第一次做，你也算是半个兢兢业业的大厨，能做出来点像模像样的好东西。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，什么味道，好香！“ Eddy在厨房门口探头探脑，试图迈进一只脚，被他用最严肃的态度推了出去。“你，就在这等着。”Brett指了指餐桌的凳子。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy把手臂抱在胸前，撅起嘴假装生气，“所以爱是会消失的吗，BrettyBae。”故意模仿的女声让Brett有点失笑。</p><p> </p><p>“有点耐心，bro“ 他无奈地说，举起双手做无辜状。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你还是不爱我了，是不是。“ Eddy开始假装伤心，试图擦掉根本不存在的几滴眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>“nah nah nah 别搞这一套，我告诉你，没有用朋友。”Brett摇了摇手指，装出一副高深莫测的样子来，悄悄看Eddy的反应。当他看到Eddy开始使劲撅嘴并愤怒地掏出手机表示“我不屑理你哼”的时候，终于忍不住失笑。见此Eddy也笑了，他们两个笑作一团。</p><p> </p><p>“快做饭，我在这等，就不进去了。“ Eddy终于笑够了，双眼明亮地看着他，眼睛仍然弯着一汪笑意。</p><p> </p><p>Brett没忍住，偏了偏头不再看那双亮晶晶的狗狗眼，憋住了心里的一股冲动。</p><p> </p><p>MD，可爱，想🌞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就是这样，假装委屈，假装要哭，害羞微笑，开怀大笑。像是在撒娇。真的在撒娇，随着时间的流逝，假装的成分越来越多。在奇怪的地方需要奇怪的安全感，Brett时常为Eddy的脑回路感到惊奇，但是作为他的心灵感应对象，他世界上唯一的soulmate，他很擅长应对这种情况。他们都对此事心知肚明，周瑜打黄盖，也是一个愿打一个愿挨。</p><p> </p><p>几年前，他们busking 直播的夜晚，有一位女粉丝非常勇敢地和Brett表白，“我们可以从fb互关开始”。Brett当然答应了，开玩笑，直接答应是多么简单的事情，所有的后续处理都可以私下进行。说实话，自从他们开始有粉丝以来，这类的交往邀约其实不在少数，很难讲出实情，但作为粉丝开始的友情，无论你是什么目的甚至哪怕你本来没有目的，开端大误，也很难发展出来什么结尾甚好。Brett对这类对象已经从开始的受宠若惊发展到了泰然自若，如今内心彻底毫无波动。开头无非就是“你好，我喜欢你的视频”，结尾无非就是“谢谢，见到你真的太好了，期待下次聊天！” 有的粉丝上来就是“我是你的女朋友了”，有的粉丝开头就是“diner？”。多种多样，他几乎已经麻木。</p><p> </p><p>不过有一次，他遇上一个粉丝，开头竟然是“嘿我知道你和Eddy在一起了。祝你们幸福！“ 这些隔着屏幕，又隔着镜头与之对话的人们，窥探着他们主动献出的隐私和一小片头脑，竟然也出奇的敏感，给了他们太多善良和爱。有时候他觉得无以回馈，有时候他觉得不过是桩生意，大多数时候他并不完完全全在乎这个，相比之下，他更关心这位和他站在一起的朋友，和他俩共同经营频道这件事本身。</p><p> </p><p>所以当Eddy发表了一番颇具阴阳怪气的宣言，他就有点哭笑不得。平心而论，Eddy真不是这个意思，也真不是那个意思，他很确定自己不会离开Eddy，他也很确定Eddy知道这一点，作为朋友来说。只不过有时候，任何一点点风水草动都能让Eddy像只受了惊的兔子一样呲牙咧嘴地蹦起来。怎么说，每到这个时候他都有点想移开视线，不去理会心中一掠而过的冲动，某种想要亲他一下，想要摸摸他的头，想要拥抱他的冲动。朋友之间不会有这样的感觉，但是没关系，他还有时间好好思考，这到底是什么，有应该怎样发展。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我赢了！yeah！！“ ”哈哈哈哈哈我又赢啦，让我想想这次应该有什么惩罚！“ “yeah 珍珠奶茶！” 后来，每到这种时候，他都非常想笑。当然，看着Eddy输掉之后委委屈屈的苦瓜脸很有趣。不过看到Eddy赢了之后疯狂得瑟的样子更好玩。当你看着你的爱人，你的好兄弟，你的商业伙伴和你决定共度一生的伴侣，人嘛总是会带上一副滤镜，开始觉得每一句话，每一个字都好笑，每一个表情，每一个动作都失神。他回看自己的视频，经常被自己的反应逗笑，看着自己偏过头去掩饰自己的某些思想，有点不太好意思。</p><p> </p><p>每当他输掉，每当他看见Eddy兴高采烈地拍拍他，每当他把Eddy的撒娇看在眼里，他都在享受某种感觉。享受安全感的给予，享受Eddy的自信，享受Eddy和自己在一起的一切的一切。事情总是有更让人轻松愉快的解决办法，他们之间也总是有那些更轻松愉快的生活氛围。因为想到麦子的颜色就会微笑，所以想到兔牙，卷发和红格子衬衫也会微笑。真的没必要担心，这句话可以用任何方式表达，也可以用任何声音听懂。“我不会离开你”会溶解成自信，在名为Eddy Chen的人格里电离，最后让微笑的浓度在他们之间攀升。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“叮——” 电饭锅的声音拉回了神，捞出鸡肉来切块，浇上准备备好的鸡汤，撒点香菜梗和葱丝。Eddy 默不作声，把米饭扣进盘子里，笑眯眯地看着他。他笑着比上一个大拇指，许久不曾出现的念头突然戳破了心里的一个泡泡，啪地一声浮到他的脑子里。</p><p> </p><p>“我们应该拍个照片发限动。“Brett笑着提议。</p><p> </p><p>我们。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy看着眼前的菜，两个人，两个菜，两碗饭，两份刀叉，一些习惯很难改变，一些习惯很难建立，但是他俩已经成了他俩，不是他们，是他俩，名字里就带着一双，一对，线段的两端，氢气的两个原子，一个人的两只手，一把小提琴的两个f孔。</p><p> </p><p>Brett看着眼前的人，专心致志地拍照，上下左右寻找角度，等着和他一起发限动。于是他走过去，笑笑，把他的手机往边上一推，吻了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我照片拍歪了！“Eddy又撅嘴假装生气了。“没关系。” Brett坐下准备开吃。</p><p> </p><p>“woc你发了什么鬼？“Eddy点开他的头像，看他的男朋友限动里奇奇怪怪的配文，有点精神恍惚。</p><p> </p><p>“其实我们应该直接po照片，如果你不介意的话。“ Brett夹起一快最好吃的鸡腿肉，刚才摆盘的时候他就看好了，这回迫不及待地下手。“不错，我手艺真好，你的鸡腿归我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我的鸡腿……不是，等等，你别给我转移话题。“Eddy来不及惋惜，”你知不知道你这种行为叫做溜粉？“</p><p> </p><p>“没错，溜粉……不重要。“ Brett吃了口米饭，咽下去嘴里的鸡肉，对胡萝卜茸表示赞许地哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道的，我爱你。“ Brett只是这么说，笑了笑，看着他。”无论对谁，无论什么时间，无论什么地点。你知道的，我永远都可以说出来这件事。我只是尊重你的意见而已，Eddy。“</p><p> </p><p>嗯，没错，粉丝重要，挣（qiang）钱重要，公关重要，身体重要，练琴重要，什么都重要，都要注意。不过有一件事是前提，Twoset Violin将会一直是two set violin。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，吃饭吧？love？“ Brett做了个鬼脸，似乎是对最后的称呼表示象征性地恶心一下。然后就默不作声地吃饭了。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy看着手里的手机，Brett 的限动反复播放，和自己拍歪了的照片放在一起，精致的像个西装革履的老板带着他脖子上还有吻||||痕的年轻伴侣珍而重之地跟大家得瑟，直截了当地用最含蓄委婉的方法安了他的心。让人哭笑不得，喜忧参半，但同时也很安心。</p><p> </p><p>最好对你决定从事一生的工作抱有热情，最好对你选择相伴一生的伴侣满怀爱意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“呃，有粉丝说，就算你们要公开也不能阻止西小协的直播……“Brett皱着眉看手机，假装自己并没有幸灾乐祸，不动声色地换了个靠着枕头的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>Eddy让自己摊在床上，眼也不睁地说，“他们还说了，你们天天说自己没时间练琴，是哪来的时间做饭的？”</p><p> </p><p>Brett翻了个白眼，好吧，粉丝朋友们真的很严格了。他笑笑，放下手机准备睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>旁边伸过来一只手，他顺从地握了一下，然后把人勾过来，一同享受夜晚的时光。</p><p> </p><p>爱是某种染料，把黑夜染的多愁善感，把白天染的阳关灿烂。</p><p> </p><p>一切都会好的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下次做红酒烩牛肉吃吧……MUJI的调料包，真的很多样……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>很菜，但是也不改了，就这样吧。</p><p>如果视角不一样看东西有偏差，那就是他俩给对方带的滤镜太厚。前面试图用新写法但是有点卡壳后面就放飞自我疯狂输出了。</p><p>没有肉，考试让我写不出肉来，这样吧…… </p><p>祝两位爹爹幸福。我就自求多福了……</p><p> </p><p>写这篇文的目的就是为了说这句话：</p><p>“MD，可爱，想日。”</p><p>每次yby笑我都觉得他脑子里对cwc有什么不良想法，所以才不好意思地笑笑走下一个话题。</p><p>关上门谁知道他俩在干什么，看夜光T恤呢吧（</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>